Freiza's Arrival
by Son Goku6
Summary: Freiza arrives on earth and Mirai Trunks doesn't. Its up to the Z-senshi do deal with him, its my first fic, so please R&R (PG for violence in later chapters)
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I know I don't own DBZ or any of the characters/places and it breaks my heart. But this story is all my own work, as far as I know it's original.  
  
This story takes place when Freiza and King Cold have just landed earth; what if Trunks was a few hours later and the Earth's Special Forces had to battle Freiza?  
Chapter 1  
  
'That ki, it's like nothing I've ever sensed before.' Tien mumbled to the rest of the Z-warriors as they overlooked Freiza's landing site and his twenty-odd henchmen. 'You can say that again, god I wish I'd trained more.' Yamcha said through gritted teeth. 'Tien, I-I'm scared.' whispered Chiaoutzu, hugging Tien's leg  
  
"Hah! Weaklings!" Vegeta spat "A true Saiyan is never scared of an adversary. I'll show Kakarott how much more powerful than him I am when I defeat Freiza with ease!"  
  
"Come on Vegeta, don't insult Goku if he isn't here to defend himself" called Krillin "Lets concentrate on how to beat Freiza."  
  
"Hey." yelled Bulma "Can someone give me a hand up there with you?" "The battle field is no place for women!" growled Vegeta. "Grr.. Why Vegeta when I get my hands on you ill." Bulma almost spat blood with rage as she tried to climb up the side of the hill. "No Bulma, for once he's right." Said Yamcha "What? How dare you? You sexist pig! When I get up there I'm gonna frying pan your ass!!" "Nonononono I meant women can battle all they want but it's far too dangerous for you." "And that's better?!?!?!" "Please Bulma, just go back to Capsule Corp, for your own sake."  
  
Grumbling incoherently to herself Bulma sulked back off to her Capsule Corp Hovercraft. "We'll be lucky if even Goku hasn't heard the racket that woman makes, let alone Freiza!" Vegeta despaired "And anyway I'll be glad if he does, a true Saiyan does not hide from a foe like this!" the last remark was aimed at Gohan, as it had been his idea to wait and survey their enemy.  
  
"Hey, who's that guy beside Freiza? They look similar." Said Son Gohan, ignoring Vegeta's hostility. "Well, if you must know, he is Freiza's father, King Cold." Replied Vegeta "Um is he powerful?" "Hah, for the son of that 3rd class baka Kakarott yes, but for a Saiyan prince like me he pales in comparison!"  
  
"Well it looks like we're about to find out if Vegeta is correct pretty soon," Said Piccolo "And why is that?" Sneered Vegeta, annoyed that someone challenged his word  
  
"Because the whole group are flying toward us."  
  
This is my first fanfic so please R anything is welcome, especially if you notice inaccuracies or have tips, and if you have to, make it constructive criticism I'll update very soon. 


	2. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not mine but the story is.  
  
Mpvssj5 thanks for the review but this is the start of the Trunks Saga, so only Goku (and Mirai Trunks) can go to Super Saiyan 1.  
"Quick, everyone hide, and conceal your ki." Said Gohan in a shrill whisper. The Z-senshi all ducked behind rocks and into cracks in the cliff-top, powering down and straining their ears.  
  
Freiza and his entourage stopped halfway between their insectiod ship and Earth's Special Forces, the hideous union of organic and mechanical material that is Freiza floating to the front of the group.  
  
"Vegeta, stop cowering in those rocks like the filthy Saiyan monkey you are and face me. Hah. you can bring your friends along too if you like." A flash of anger crossed Vegeta's face, but he quickly retained his cool composure as he rose into the air, followed by Earth's Special Forces.  
  
"Gladly," Vegeta called, swooping over to face the father-son duo "I see you had to bring your daddy along did you Freiza?"  
  
"For one so weak you do have a lot of confidence." Said King Cold, his pompous voice sounded like he was sucking on a plum.  
  
"Grr.Shut up old man!" snarled Vegeta, veins throbbing on his forehead in anger as he became surrounded by an aura of blue energy. As Vegeta powered up a rift appeared in the ground far below them, rocks were torn from the ground and hurled away from the power of the mighty Saiyan's ki, as were Freiza's less powerful henchmen, the others shielding their eyes from its intense brightness. Sensing that this may be the only opportunity that they would get before Freiza's cowardly and honourless henchmen attacked them, the Z-senshi powered up, with the force of the Earth's mightiest warriors all charging their bodies, even the clouds in the sky were hurled away. The scouters that some of the henchmen had could not compute the immense power of the Z-fighters and shut down, the collective ki level of the Earth's Special forces rising into the millions. As the last of the Z-senshi finished charging, all that was left on the ground were the bare bones of the earth, the pulsing of ki echoing around the valley.  
  
"Oooh impressive for a few dirty apes and a green freak." Freiza sneered, King Cold wrinkled his nose in disgust, "I agree son."  
  
"Enough talk! Lets get this started!" Yelled Gohan, his Saiyan blood stirring inside of him.  
  
" I came here to destroy that filthy ape Super Saiyan's life before he gets back in a few hours and-" Freiza started but was interrupted by Gohan who snapped; "My dad's gonna be here soon? Cool, then he'll show you bullies!" "Yes Gohan, but you won't be alive to see him, ha ha ha ha! Now Vegeta why don't we go off and discuss matters alone somewhere and let these weaklings fight?" Freiza motioned towards his henchmen and the Z-senshi.  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement and the two old adversaries soared off to a nearby valley.  
  
As one, our heroes adopted their various fighting poses as the spineless followers of King Cold and Freiza attacked.  
  
Gohan and Krillin locked together in a joint Kamehameha wave that was fired directly at the middle of the group, disintegrating the weak suits of battle armour, and their various inhabitants. Seeing this, some of the troopers pulled back and opened fire with their blasters, while the others continued to engage Earth's Special Forces in combat.  
  
Piccolo dodged an incoming laser shot and clenched his fists together, bringing them down on a green trooper's neck and a sickening crunch was heard. "Multi-Form!" the namekian yelled above the din of battle, as four replicas of him appeared along side the replicas of Tien that had appeared a few seconds earlier. Two of the Piccolo copies held an enemy still as the real one fired a Special Beam Cannon attack through the centre of his torso.  
  
Krillin dodged several laser blasts as he pulled away from the group, "Destructo Disc!" Krillin's special energy disc attack appeared in his hand and he hurled it at the group, none of them were able to escape the buzz saw like attack and all three fell to pieces.  
  
With a final Kamehameha wave, Gohan destroyed the last of the warriors; a few charred pieces of armour were all that was left of the retinue of soldiers. "Everyone ok?" he asked, looking around. "Looks to be that way." Answered Piccolo, staring intently at Vegeta and Freiza. "If Vegeta and us can just hold off Freiza for a few hours then Goku will arrive and hopefully be powerful enough to finish the job." "Still," said Krillin "that's a lot of ifs, Freiza is a lot stronger now and I doubt even Goku could beat him!"  
  
" How can you stand there and say something like that Krillin, you never knew how powerful my dad was in Super Saiyan form, he could crush Freiza!" Gohan's anger flaring at his friend's doubt. "Gee Gohan, sorry, I hope that you're right." Krillin replied, until then, all we can do is try our best."  
  
Same as before, review it and tell me what you thought, anything welcome! 


	3. Where's King Cold?

Disclaimer: Until the paperwork is written up I don't own DBZ but just you wait!  
"Vegeta, haven't our previous battles shown you that you are no match for me?" said Freiza casually.  
  
"A Saiyan increases in strength after each battle, and with my intense training, I will prove to be more than a match a washing machine like you!" Vegeta spat, his knuckles whitening as he clenched his fist, the other tearing off his pink shirt, revealing his white tee, and he assumed his fighting stance.  
  
"The wounds that Goku inflicted on me are more than a normal Saiyan could hope to accomplish!"  
  
The emphasis on the word normal stung Vegeta, and he quickly responded; "Shut up, I deserve to be a Super Saiyan, I am a Saiyan prince, and defeating you will take me one step closer to my goal! Now let our actions speak for us!"  
  
Freiza raised his arms to block Vegeta as he burst at him, but instead of attacking from the front, Vegeta appeared a few feet above Freiza and came down with a huge diving kick to Freiza's back. As the warlord was hurtling toward the ground Vegeta grabbed his tail and dragged him to the side of the valley, swinging him into the cliff-face, then, flying back a few feet, Vegeta fired his signature machine gun hail of ki blasts at the embedded Freiza.  
  
Breathing heavily, Vegeta growled; "That is for the abusive treatment I have suffered at your hands for so long!"  
  
Freiza calmly pulled himself out of the rock and brushed himself down, smirking "Well, judging by how weak your attack was, you mustn't have felt too badly about those years."  
  
Regaining his breath, Vegeta said, "That was just a warm up, now it is your turn!" "Well, if you insist."  
  
Freiza flew at Vegeta, uppercutting the Saiyan before blasting him back to the other side of the valley.  
  
"Well Freiza, not bad, now how about we both reveal our true power?" "Hmm.ok, if you think you can handle it, monkey."  
  
Vegeta roared as his muscles swelled and bulged, veins poking out of his arms as he raised his power level. Meanwhile, Piccolo Gohan and the others were observing this titanic duel from afar, the sound of each blow reaching to their distant ears.  
  
"So far they are evenly matched, but wait!" Piccolo exclaimed, "Where's King Cold?"  
  
The Z-senshi scoured the horizon and scanned the earth for his power before Gohan Shouted, "Look, he's about to hit Vegeta from behind while he's powering up! I've got to stop him!" The heroic demi-Saiyan boosted off towards the fighters, becoming invisible even to the trained eye. "No Gohan it's too dangerous!" Piccolo yelled after him, Boosting off to chase the tiny warrior, and he was followed by Earth's Special Forces.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, look behind you!" said King Cold, about to release a huge ki blast before Gohan administered a huge flying kick to the alien's face, and hit him to the ground with a massive Kamehameha wave.  
Tell me what you thought of it, and give me any suggestions/opinions/flames you might have. 


	4. King Cold vs Gohan

Disclaimer: As far as I can remember I'm not Akira Toriyama, nor do I own DBZ, but I live in hope.  
  
I had loads of ideas for this chapter, and I finally finished it. Then as I was reading the previous chapter to see if it needed a grammatical polish I noticed that the chapter I had just spent hours planning and writing didn't fit on to the other one, so I had to scrap it. Irritating!  
"Grr.you dirty Saiyan monkey! How dare you do that to me!" roared King Cold tearing himself from the earth. "Oh father you are so embarrassing!" moaned Freiza "I can handle him on my own. I'm not your little boy any more you know." "You Gohan! Why did you do that, I could have taken care of him on my own!" Vegeta spat at Gohan. "Vegeta stop being so pompous all of the time he was about to obliterate you, just admit it for once!" Gohan's patience had finally ended. "Hah! A Saiyan prince needing help from the son of a third class baka, that'll be the day!" "Just shut up about my dad! Now you, you honourless cheater," Gohan pointed at Cold "You're gonna pay for all the people you've hurt!"  
  
Somehow, Gohan's power level started to rise, his anger unlocking ki reserves deep within his tiny frame. Piccolo was hit by a huge wave of fear; deep in Gohan's eyes he could see the same thing that he saw all those years ago when Gohan last transformed into his Oozaru (were-monkey) stage, the same night Piccolo had destroyed the moon. Piccolo took a step back as Gohan's power levelled off, as he fancied he could see fangs in the demi-Saiyan's jaw, and claws on his tiny hands.  
  
Gohan fired a massive lance of ki at King Cold who was paralysed in fear at the power he now faced, the beam smashing him backward. "Is that the best you have child, because it's gonna take a lot more than that to stop me." "Good, I was just warming up"  
  
The two warriors collided in mid air, their arms and legs a blur as they countered and reversed each other's hail of blows. King Cold punched Gohan in the temple, stunning him for the split second needed for him to boost back out of the melee and generate a massive purple energy disc.  
  
"I believe my son used this attack on Namek against that ape of a father you have and managed to do himself a considerable amount of damage, but I warn you, I am much more in control of my attacks than he."  
  
Freiza frowned as he heard this remark, offended he looked around, the Z- warriors were completely entranced by the massive fight taking place in the sky some way above them. He realised that as soon as an opportunity arose he could slip away; the fools wouldn't know what hit them when his plan was implemented.  
  
With a roar King Cold hurled his attack at Gohan but the agile warrior somersaulted over it. "Well old man, you certainly have a lot of confidence, but it won't do you a lot of good!" "Hmm oh really?" said King Cold with a wicked smile on his alien face, "Well it looks like I might as well give up!" The galactic warlord waved his hand in a strange way as he said this last statement, almost as if he was beckoning Gohan towards him. Suddenly it all clicked and Gohan felt a massive sensation of impending dread as he realised that King Cold was beckoning the disc towards Gohan. The demi- Saiyan just managed to twist out of the way of the attack as it flew past him, slicing a gash down his right arm, causing a scream to erupt from his throat.  
  
"Ah ha ha!" yelled King Cold, guiding the disc behind him "You Saiyans are so slow and easy to fool!" with another motion of his hand the Purple disc boomeranged behind him "Do you think that you can survive another run boy?" "Bring it on!" said Gohan calmly, "Now if you don't mind I'll end this silly game."  
  
"KA-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"ME-"  
  
King Cold struggled to move, as he was pouring all his energy into the disc.  
  
"HA-"  
  
"Help me son!"  
  
"ME-"  
  
"Father if you are going to be caught out this easily then quite frankly you deserve to-"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
The blue wave of energy engulfed King Cold and the Purple disc creating a blinding glare. The beam destroyed a mountain some way behind it's target and created a huge furrow in the ground, meters wide. When the smoke had cleared there was nothing left except the echoes of a scream reverberating off the hills.  
  
Gohan, breathing heavily, stared at where the awesome warrior once stood and muttered. "He's.he's.no-" But he could not finish, his aura disappeared and he fell from the sky unconscious.  
  
"Gohan" Tien called. "Don't worry," said Piccolo, flying over and catching the son of his once- nemesis "Little guy was using strength borrowed from the Saiyan race's hatred of King Cold. His body could barely handle it."  
  
"Hmm doesn't impress me, I could have vanquished him and his son." Looking around, suddenly a look of panic hit Vegeta's face "Where's Freiza?"  
Same as ever, review please if you read it and tell me any opinions or feelings you have about it next update will be out sooner. 


End file.
